


breathe.

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Jughead, God of the Underworld, has always been a guy for the party life. Go home with a nymph, wake up with a new one, love nowhere in sight. So how in the fuck does one pink-skinned goddess named Betty change everything after one accidental encounter? Will the contrast of death and spring intertwine beautifully or end in disaster?





	1. Hair

I have never been one for love. I believe there is never to be an epiphany of hearts mending simply because of the sight of someone. I am the one that breaks hearts as it has always been. Over 2000 years I have broken them, and I have never seen them mend with this said epiphany. It was a complete myth, as those who are broken should not be mended. I used to believe such a thing. I still do, but I choose to leave you with the notion of believing I will change. Every other night, you can find me leaving a nymph half dressed and crying, as I only wear a smirk as I pull her away from me. I can’t be tamed, and I am more than ok with that factor. It's a trait I wear, H-A-D-E-S, player of games and quite a lustful match, King of the Underworld. They call me Jughead, but only the dead ones have any real meaning. On this particular day though, my infamous brother, Zeus, known as Archie to the most of us, is holding a party. I, for one, love going to these in particular, because I always end up meeting a new subject, a new match. A new partner in the shenanigans I play, even if it is only a one night experience. 

I awoke to the invitation the morning before, fine gold calligraphy stating a new era was about, something only Hera would ask to be put on the invitation. I opened the small notecard, finally smelling an unusual aroma. I sniffed once more, intrigued. A fire-red nymph was standing in by the grey marble counters, steam coming from the stove beside it. She was making eggs, an unusual aroma coming from my kitchen when I am not in it. I shut it down quickly, kicking her to grey outdoors as tears stained her cheek. The afternoon came and went, as the party drew near. I went to turn on the the shower, water steaming with heat beyond any mortals imagination. I step in, desperately wanting to cleanse my skin of the stench of souls. Once finished, I dried and slipped into my undergarments. I stepped into my suit for the evening, dark blue hindering to the lighter tone blue of my skin. Still the stench of death lingered in my aura, I reeked of desperate souls and tears, unfortunately unable to wash it away as I tried previously. I had a feeling tonight was going to be an experience I never forgot. 

I walked into the party, fiddling with the cuff-links of my dress shirt. Immediately, I caught Zeus’s eye across the room. I sauntered over, trying to scope out my surroundings. When I made way to Zeus, the absent-minded red head only had words to fill the empty space. I eventually slipped away from his word’s suffocating grasp, and meandered throughout. Don’t get me wrong, the party was far from quaint, that simply wasn’t Zeus’s style. To put it simply, all the lights and music were starting to make me drowsy. He didn’t seem to grasp the idea of anything less than extravagant. I began walking, eyes at my feet, paying no attention to the immortal sway the dance floor brought. My pace picked up as I walked through the crowd, only to bump into a pale pink figure with Hera, better known as Veronica Lodge. She unfortunately had it out for me and I knew it would end badly, but I was so focused on the quite literal goddess in front of me, I couldn’t pay any mind to her. 

She was beautiful. Beyond anything I have ever seen really. Her skin was an ill faded pink and her hair faded into the most beautiful golden blonde, and you couldn't even start me with her eyes. Her eyes pierced like an evergreen forest in full bloom, encircled with wood burning with a fire around the edges. Her body was draped in a gold mesh dress, complimenting every curve that she worked with so nicely. Her smile beamed as a morning sun does, peeking from her lips as if her happiness was being playful. I was absolutely head over heels, though I would never admit to it. I looked up and stuttered a sorry, before trying to continue, but she was too enthusiastic to budge. 

“The fault was all mine! You’re Hades right? My name is Persephone, Goddess of-” I interrupted her with my index pointing to her hair as it grew from beautiful blooms of pink roses to a magnificent golden braid. 

“Spring, I presume. You remind me of someone do I-” Somehow, I knew Hera wouldn’t let me have this, not even if I pleaded, something no one had ever witnessed. 

“Persephone, I told you to distance yourself from him! You took a vow of abstinence and I know he’s very tempting to you for some odd reason, but you need to stay away! What would your mother say about this?” Veronica fumed to Persephone, but she seemed unbothered, although a little embarrassed, as my ego had been silently stroked by Veronica. 

“I tempt you? Good to know.” I tried to poke fun with her but Persephone never seemed to become angry. It was extremely intriguing. She just smiled and went on with life. 

“Don’t get any ideas, you hear me? Both of you,” Hera motioned to both me and Persephone, two fingers from her eyes, to me and Persephone. “ Now since you two are already acquainted, unfortunately I cannot drag her away so both of you BEHAVE.” I nodded in order to please her before Veronica turned and strutted towards Archie once more, swatting him away from the nymphs. I turned back to Persephone, as she was completely lost in thought sitting in the middle of the floor, hair length much longer and wrapped around her crossed legged position. 

“So uh Persie-” I stopped dead in my tracks as she looked up at me eyes wide, meeting mine. I had never called someone a nickname, even on accident, so I was in complete awe at the name that had slipped from my mouth. Her cheeks lifted with her, as she slipped into a childish giggle, making her practically roll straight in the middle of the dance floor. I smiled at the sight and wondered why I had never seen her before, why we had never spoke or laughed as we did now. 

“Persie eh? I’ve never heard that but I’ve decided that I like it. Most people just call me Betty though, my friends anyway.” She looked at me with a wide smile, her cheeks becoming a more pigmented, her hair starting to lengthen once more. 

“When does your hair grow? It looks like a killer on the back.” She looked up to me, like a deer in headlights. She fumbled over words as her hair started growing longer at a faster pace, along with the pigment spreading like wildfire across her cheeks. She couldn’t seem to spit it out though. I bent down, hands on both knees before reaching out to her shoulders, making her exhale. 

“Before I explain do you mind…?” She held out a pair of golden scissors from her white crossbody. I looked up from the scissors, confused at why she was handing them to me. “You’re right, it really kills the back.” She motions with her thumb back to her hair with a sure smile. 

“You really want me to just leave hair in the middle of the dance floor?”

“Will you just trust me and cut my goddamn hair?” I was taken aback by the sudden feistiness, and by then I was for sure gone. I reached for the braid, finding a nice shoulder length for the new cut, before using the scissors to gnaw at the thick hair. After each piece disconnected from her head, came a white butterfly as the hair disappeared in a whir of gold. 

“Well damn Betty, are you sure you’re the Goddess of Spring? Seems more like hair salon magic tricks to me.” I say this standing up, only to feel her whirring eye roll on me as she stands next to me. I chuckle lightly before grabbing her wrist and starting to pull her away from the crowd. I could feel her tense up with slight confusion. Without turning I simply said, “I’m not much for social events, much less ones with flashing lights and obnoxious music. I rather be alone with no lights at all.” I turn to her and wink and her eyes go wide. “ Don’t worry about it Persie, i’m not going to come onto you OR kill you, it’s a win-win if you ask me.” She lets out another beautiful laugh, as I smile to myself and pull her through the obnoxiously gold door. We step out to the concrete garden, night draping her shoulders in a beautiful flow. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me directly into the moon, as a cloud caught wind just under her nose, causing a tiny sneeze to escape her. Even then, she was beautiful. 

"Dance with me." I looked at her and simply shook my head, I never danced with anyone and that was something I just wasn't willing to give up. "Please..." or at least I thought so. 

"Sorry Betts, I don't dance." That marked the second nickname in one night. Was I going mad? 

"There you go again with those nicknames." Her eyes disappeared into her head. "Now you owe me at least one dance," she said, grabbing my arms and guiding them to her hips as she fell silent. I wouldn't admit it then, but that dance was utter euphoria. My hands fit perfectly into the curves of her hips as we swayed. She insisted on there being no music, but I could still feel the effortless rhythm we created. Her arms were so nicely draped around my neck, it was almost like they belonged there. Is this what happiness feels like? I hadn't known. I must admit that without her, I wouldn't have ever known. The dance eventually came to a close and as she curtsied, and I even threw her a slight bow before she let out a light giggle. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" Her eyes beamed at me, and it took everything in me to react in my usual sense. 

"It was absolutely horrific, Betty." She swatter my shoulder and I simply rolled my eyes before turning away to look at the moon. “Now Betty, tell me about this hair that basically makes you an immortal Rapunzel.” She looked at my with annoyance, contrasting the belief I had of her never having any other emotion than sheer happiness. 

“Well it grows when-” she finishes the sentence under her breath, making it unable for me to hear, me only knowing she’s doing this intentionally. I raise my hand to my ear and step a singular step closer, but the muffled sound only grows slightly.

“Betty, darling” we are now inches apart, “...you need to speak up.” If you couldn’t tell we both had had a couple too many drinks, as I could smell the fruity cocktail emitting from her breath. We breathe heavily as she blinks rapidly, I then smirk and her hair immediately drops from her shoulder length to the length I had cut previously in one gold and pink whir, pulling her upper body down towards the ground. I grab her wrist before she can hit the hard ground and allow her to sit and grab the scissors from her bag. 

“It happens at the rate and time I am attracted to someone!” She practically yelps this to me, desperately trying not to look up, as she cuts the braid from her head all in one go. I smirk and look down at her as she hugs the remaining hair in with her knees. 

“Really? Does it happen often?” I question. We make eye contact and her eyes go doey as she stands and turns away from me. 

“I usually have control over it like all my powers.” I step closer and turn her to me, now standing nose to nose. 

 

 

 

“Persie, are you telling me I leave you completely...uncontrollable?” Her eyes go dark. 

 

 

“Maybe..” She pauses and her eyes shut as if to bask in the moment we were in.

 

”Most definitely.” She whispers.


	2. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ A couple hundred? Persie, tell me you’re kidding.” I knew I was blowing up out of proportion, but this was throwing me for a loop of indefinite shock. “Who’s your mother? Tell me I don’t know her.”

We are now mere millimeters away from each other. I could feel our breath intertwining, settling around our heads. I could feel her goosebumps crawling up her arms against my chest, the smell of spring flowers and a cool rain emitting from her. She was such a warm presence to be in, no matter how far she was I could feel her melting the smell of death straight away from me. 

I leaned closer, connecting our foreheads. A tear had shed from her left eyelid, hitting my foot making look up at her in surprise. She was crying. What had I done to make such a beautiful soul cry? I knew as soon as the door opened, it would slam in my face. So why was I so surprised? Why was I hurt? She clenched her lids tighter as more tears fell more rapidly before completely taking me off guard, and pulling me in tightly. 

Whether it surprises you or not, I am very good at comforting the emotionally wounded. I have to in order for my kingdom to be kept to order and as much as I resent doing it, it’s just apart of the routine. Persie though, I so desperately wanted to comfort. It wasn’t an obligation, but a need. So when she hugged me as she did, firm and tight, I returned it, softly laying my hands on her back as she cried. She relaxed with ease into me, and I could feel myself melting at the seams. I felt my shoulder become damp, and I led her silently to the concrete bench overlooking the mountain and sat. She is now camped in my lap, her head on my shoulder and legs curled ever so slightly in the most gracious fetal position. She had calm and I reached my hand under her chin, bringing her head up to meet my eyes. 

“Tell me what’s going on Persie,” I could only utter in a whisper. I never knew I could care this much about anyone so quickly or more rather at all, let alone the goddess of spring that is now sprawled on my lap. She sniffed lightly and her eyes seem to search for words behind me.  
“Well,” She shook and rubbed her shoulder slightly. “I really like you, Jug. Well, I like spending time with you. I think we could be very good friends!” The dreaded word. Nearly an hour ago, she was hot and heavy and now we are FRIENDS. Who knows if i’ll be able to control whatever it is she’s got going for me. 

“Jug eh? I’m not the only one with nicknames now am I?” She giggled slightly, bringing warmth to my newfound heart. “ I don’t know how you could ever think like that Persie, I have known you for 3 and ½ hours.” She seemed to search once more, and I understood. She felt the ache as well. I wanted to show everything to her, everything everyone doesn’t see. I want to make her smile, and hold her when she cries. I could feel that at first glimpse. But there are so many things I don’t know about who she is, about what I am to become. Do I really want to drag her down with me? Is it worth such hardship? I believe so. Does she? I was too lost and confused, and I could feel her tremble searching for something in me. 

“Jug, I need you to really listen to me. I’m ready to spend time with the only person who has understood me in a long while, whatever it may come to. I cannot say the same for you, but I am willing to take that. You just need to know some things about who I am, who I really am. Are you prepared for that?” Her beautiful green eyes simply broke me. I nodded, and she turned to me, us now face to face. 

“First I must warn you. We have quite the uh-” She cut herself, afraid of the sentence end. 

“Betts? What is it?” She met eyes with me.

“Our age difference, it’s quite...significant.” I was incredibly surprised. How young was she? However different, she nicely grew into a hell of a woman, so I couldn't complain. Nonetheless, I needed to know this difference. 

“How significant?” We locked eyes and I knew I was in trouble. A nervous smile crept to her face.

“ A couple hundred years…?” She shrugged looking at me nervously. 

“ A couple hundred? Persie, tell me you’re kidding.” I knew I was blowing up out of proportion, but this was throwing me for a loop of indefinite shock. “Who’s your mother? Tell me I don’t know her.” 

“ You guys are most definitely good friends… Demeter,” She said whispering, attempting to shield me from this horrible truth. Me and Demeter, our history was not the brightest. Unfortunately, death and agriculture just don’t mix too well. Am I really to blame? Anyways, lets just say we’ve butted heads more than a few times that I would like to count. This was a lot to take in, but I just couldn’t comprehend why she was telling me all this, and why now? Did she want something more than she had stated originally?

I folded my hands behind my head, and looked up at the night sky. She walked up from behind me, and reached up as far as she could on her toes, and she lightly touched my forearm. If I had to guess, I was still stuck on the fact that she wanted to be friends. I didn’t have many friends, little to none, and if I knew someone, it was from the night before, and it never ended well. Either way, I was new to this, but somehow I just knew that if it were a friend situation, she wouldn’t be telling me all of this. I could hear her rambling endlessly and pit grew in my stomach. I had to say something, what was going on? Why was she telling me this?

“ Betts, slow down,” her breathing slowed and shoulders dropped from her ears. She looked at me, eyes glassed. “Why are you telling me all of this? I mean this is all going so fast, you haven’t given yourself a chance to calm down. What’s going on?”

Something shifted in the mood she was giving off. She trembled slightly, and looked down at her feet. She shook her head before looking back up to me, tears streaming down her face. I knew there was something more to this than I had anticipated. I had to prepare for this bomb she was going to lay on my shoulders or it might implode right there and then. I inhaled, and nodded. 

“Ever since I was a little girl, I have been kept away from everything. I never saw past a room with pillars and the occasional flower. My mother, she wanted me to be protected at all costs and if that's what that meant, then so be it. Once I came of age to take over for some of the months my mother usually did, the door was opened and spring sprung, internally and externally. I was allowed to know more than ever before, allowed to learn, allowed to grow. My mother called Hera to show me the ropes, teach me what it meant to be abstinent. It took years to even be allowed to such a wonderful place I envisioned, that by the time I got there, I wasn’t pleased. It wasn’t that it wasn’t beautiful, it’s that it just wasn’t quite welcoming. I was the tiny girl with oddly pink skin and glasses who liked to talk about mortal literature, something people didn’t find appealing, haven’t found appealing. So, tonight was supposed to be a night to forget all of that. I was supposed to let go of what I know and throw myself into this little party, so maybe when people saw what was underneath it, they would actually like it. And you, Jughead Jones God of the Underworld, you were the only one. The only one who didn’t walk away when I started to talk to much and the only one who shared the slightest bit of conversation with me. You made me believe that I could have friends, I could be a lovable person to someone. So I told you what most people get scared away from first so that maybe, just maybe, you won’t run like everyone does. So we can be friends. I know you’re not all sex and death, as much as you hate to admit it. I know you have a nerdy side in there somewhere, and if you’ll let me, I would like to know that side. If we are both misfit’s, can’t we just embrace it together? Friends?” 

She reached her hand to me. I was absolutely dumbfounded. I needed air. So, I picked up my sport coat, kissed her on the cheek on left. I could hear the silent tears fall from the side of her face. I closed the door to my tesla, and drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you think! this was mentally exhausting and oddly short ;/

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter up today FINALLY! 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this AU and the chapter in general, i've been working on it for way too long lmao
> 
> Expect something soon! ;)


End file.
